Angels With Scabbed Knees
by FictionPanther
Summary: Voldemort as bred the ultimate weapon. It is now Dracos job to find and break her in, Voldmorts daughter. A surprise turn happens when she actually joins and goes against the Order who saved and raised her. She has her reasons and nobody will believe it
1. Chapter 1

Okay I made a few changes my self so I am going to send it back to along with part 2 tonight once I go over it again

Cold, dark eyes stared into his stormy grey ones.

"Find her; you'll be greatly rewarded." The snakelike tongue flickered as he spoke

The figure stood before his Lord. "She could be anywhere, my Lord."

"I don't want your doubt, I want your results. You haven't failed me yet. You would do anything for your Lord, wouldn't you?" The dark eyes raked over his minion, narrowing slightly as he leaned forward and staring straight into him.

"Yes, my Lord," The servant bowed his head, breaking the eye contact.

He leaned back once again "Then find her. Bring my daughter to me Draco."

Draco sat thinking in the study of the Malfoy Manor. Why give the task to him? Why not his father or one of the others? Because Draco was loyal, and showed results. The Dark Lord wanted a fresh new army and he was gathering it quickly. He needed young, virile blood in his ranks from the Harry Potter generation. Draco made a sour face as he pushed up from the huge easy chair in his study. Harry Potter, a name he had been brought up to hate since birth. Then at school, he'd learned to loathe it. A generation of heroes, rights activists, half-breeds, and blood traitors. He knew you were what you were raised to be. Until that is Harry Potter… raised in neglect, abuse, hatred, and disgust by Muggles. Yet, he still stood today against the "dark side". He had changed the mould, even denying that his fate was in Slytherin. He changed everything. All these years that stuck with Draco something he couldn't shake off.

He walked over to the cabinet and poured himself a drink. Now he had to find and kidnap the enemy's most precious asset, the daughter of the Dark Lord. He had very little to go on, except that he knew Dumbledore had her hidden after Voldemort disappeared. So, get into the old mans head. He thought for a while and had a hunch and decided to follow it. He pulled open his study door.

"Goyle," A tall dark haired man appeared. "Round up any information concerning what Dumbledore did the year Potter was born." Draco quickly shut the door in his face after he nodded. Draco went to his bookcase, looking for a few references. Knowing Dumbledore he would put her in a place they wouldn't suspect. They had all waited for the day they would be sent after the girl. Voldemort bred the ultimate weapon; unfortunately he hadn't planned on Harry. Dumbledore found her and hid her before Lucius got her causing him severe punishment when the Dark Lord returned. Lucius had the lashing scars from the anger of his lord. Draco had been his only redemption at the time.

Draco was the young, promising Death Eater whom Voldemort smiled upon. Lucius, being the right hand man he was, had now made a slot for Draco, and they were as far up the chain of command you could get. He was actually exhilarated to finally be going to get her. The talks over when they were going and where she was had been rumours among the Death Eaters since before the Dark Lords return. Knowing Dumbledore, he had her well hidden. Draco had spent seven years studying the old man though and his ways. He knew Harry Potter was one of her protectors as well now. He knew the 'golden trio' knew where she was. The best ploy was to let on that she was in no danger still, that Voldemort didn't want her yet. Knowing she was Voldemort's blood, he was surprised she hadn't been killed. Dumbledore always did see the good in everyone though, which would be his undoing. There was no good in Voldemort's blood. Draco smirked to himself. He wondered if she even knew who she was. What kind of crap had Dumbledore and the others had fed her? She was destined for this, was born for this. Just like him.

He stayed up all night going over papers, information and making connections. It was going to be a lot of work Dumbledore had covered his tracks very well, and Draco was getting the impression that Dumbledore kept moving her. He continued to flip through papers as a knock was heard at the study door.

"Come in" He called not looking up. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Have you found her yet?" Lucius stood inside the door as it closed.

Draco continued his search of the paper in front of him. "I wouldn't still be sitting here if I had."

"Insolence will not be tolerated." Lucius leaned over the desk at him. Draco looked up at him over his eyeglasses.

"If you hadn't lost her, I wouldn't have to find her," he challenged, a sarcastic smirk playing across his lips.

Lucius eyes narrowed. "Make sure you don't make my mistakes," he threatened.

'_I already have'_ Draco thought to himself as Lucius exited the room. He looked back down at the papers. He knew it was there. He looked at the new information that had been given to him. They didn't know where the headquarters for the Order was. She wouldn't be with them though. They would have her secluded, just in case. She wouldn't be with anybody else. She would get the same visitor or visitors. It would be risky moving her about. They tried to make it look like they did though.

'_You're smarter then this Draco'_ he chanted to himself. This would be the ultimate task and he would be higher then his father to the Dark Lord if he could return his daughter. He sneered. Somewhere close to them but someplace they would think she was safe secluded by herself. Someplace one of them would visit regularly. _Wait!_ Draco looked through the papers. Since Harry's birth, Dumbledore had made regular trips to Ireland for a conference, every summer. They played Ireland at the Quidditch Cup. _That's it! _Malfoy smiled. "Good Play old man. Right under our noses"

Draco got up and went down to the parlour. "Zabini, gather up Macnair, and Greyback. I've found her"

Zabini grinned. "I'm on it"

"We leave in an hour" Draco told him. Blaise nodded and was off. He closed his door and his smiled widened. He was going to be rewarded greatly. He took the top people just in case. They didn't know what they were going to be dealing with, protection wise. She shouldn't be a problem, or so he thought.

Her head reared back in laughter at the people around her. Once in a lifetime she got to leave that bloody house. She was alone most of the time. They would occasionally visit, though seldom, for protection reasons. She had been closely guarded since birth and even more so the last seven years. She had been trained, and trained, and trained some more for the last seven years. They all knew there would come a day and he would want her. She was his heir. That would be something huge with the snake, since he was so big on pure blood. He would want his own flesh and blood to succeed, something she would never do. She had to admit, she was very well trained. She knew her way around plenty of dark magic thanks to her friends and Dumbledore. She looked outside as she walked to the balcony and the breeze ran over her. Time was going to run out for her sooner or later. She knew it would probably be sooner rather than later.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned her and knew as well her luck for time was running out. She was 21, and the Dark Lord had risen again seven years ago. There was barely any sand left in their side of the hourglass. He could only hope they had prepared her for this war. She had had to give up her life and live in anonymity. She hadn't been able to go to school except for one year, almost a full year. They'd had to extract her quickly as the Death Eaters attacked. She had been secluded to that house. It really wasn't fair to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco took Zabini and went to watch the house, while the other two checked out the area to see if any other Order members were around. There were none; they'd left her secluded. Draco and Blaise looked over the house. They had set her up in a Muggle neighbourhood. They knew that there were wards, preventing Apparition or magic of any kind both in and around the house, so they would have to take her down by physical means.

"This is going to be fun," Blaise grinned at Draco.

"Be prepared for anything. Never underestimate them, or her; she is the Dark Lords daughter and we don't know what she knows. This could be easy or hard as hell." Draco cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, there is enough magic around the place that you can almost smell it." Blaise gestured around.

Draco was busy concentrating on her. He saw her pacing in the house through the French doors of the second story balcony. He tapped his sunglasses with his wand and they magnified the view like binoculars. He saw her rubbing her forearm, yet he knew she had no Dark Mark. His brow furrowed. "It's her. She can sense us!" Draco said, sounding slightly shocked.

"What?" Blaise asked, looking where Draco was.

"Look at her arm." Draco nodded towards the house. Blaise tapped his own sunglasses.

"I'd be happy just looking at her." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows. Draco chuckled lightly. "Very true. She doesn't have a Mark though." Blaise looked confused. "She has his blood; she doesn't need a Mark. She can sense us. I have a feeling this is going to be a fight." The blonde man grinned wickedly.

"More fun for us" Blaise agreed with the same grin. "How are we going to get in?"

"I have a plan"

Ravyn sat rubbing her arm. It was tingling. She knew what that meant. She didn't lose her cool; it happened anytime one of them was near, which was more often then one would think. Yet they didn't know it was her. She couldn't give herself away, that's all. She felt it become more intense. They were getting close. Her wand was downstairs in the living room. She walked downstairs to grab it off the mantle, but it was gone. She looked in the mirror which was hanging over the fireplace. She saw the reflection through the bay window. There was a black Mercedes and two men dressed in black standing next to it looking at her house. She knew them. Death Eaters. Damn it, she never should have left her wand alone. The one time she does and it screws her. Her wand would reveal the secret passages. She looked out of the window again. Greyback and Zabini. She had memorized them all from the files. She knew who else would be around. "Malfoy," she whispered.

"You called, love?" She whipped around. There he stood in all his glory. Her eyes narrowed. "Not very smart leaving your wand around." He twirled it in his fingers.

"Go to hell," she spat nastily as she placed her hands on her hips. "I expected no less than for him to send his goons to do the dirty work."

"So you do know." Draco nodded taking in the information.

"Yeah I know," she nodded condescendingly. "So what?"

"Well, we can't do magic inside the house, we know that it would send a signal to your buddies. So, this is going to have to be done kicking and screaming." Draco sat on the edge of the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"What do you think?" She quirked an eyebrow, glaring at him an Macnair as the other two that had joined them.

"This is what the fuss is about?" Greyback snarled looking her up and down.

"Oh yeah you're one to talk, you shit-packed fur coat." Her retort earned a chuckle from them.

"Feisty. She's got a mouth on her." Macnair looked her up and down as well. She was pretty, with tan skin, blonde hair, brown eyes and tall; and tall; she was only a few inches shorter then Malfoy.

"I must say he is disappointing, sending a ferret, a dog, a dunce, and a rich pansy after me. Where is daddy Malfoy?" She battered her eyes.

"I don't think your in the position to ask questions, little girl" Macnair said stepping forward.

"What are you gonna do," she replied as if asking a child, "Chop my head off? It figures that the strong and simple retards who get to work for him. Easier to put on a leash" Macnair charged at her; she side stepped, throwing out her arm quickly and catching him in the throat, knocking him to the floor.

"Bitch!" Zabini yelled and started towards her. He grabbed her wrist and she flinched, gritting her teeth as her arm burned searing hot. Malfoy watched intensely. His opponent was a mystery and he needed to learn her quickly. Zabini twisted her arm, holding her in a choke hold. She swung her heel down quickly to his knee breaking it and then pulled him over her shoulder and slamming him through the glass table. Greyback was on her before she could respond, his hand at her throat sniffing it hungrily. She laughed. "Go ahead! I dare you. Don't think he would be happy if you bit me. Make me more threatening then I already am, but uncontrollable. Suppose he would punish you real good for that." Greyback was breathing heavily a mere inch from her face.

"You need to –"

"Let her go, Fenrir. Macnair, fix his leg" Draco nodded at Zabini and the leg Ravyn had just broken. Greyback threw her down. Malfoy got up from his seat on the couch and walked to her pulling her up by her hair. She tried to hit him in the balls and he caught her arm in a steel grip. He was brilliant, cunning, and deadly. She knew this from experience. "I wouldn't if I were you. I have orders to bring you back, he never said in what condition." His mouth was by her ear, caressing it as he whispered. Her arm throbbed feeling like it was on fire. He ran his hand over the arm causing white hot pain through to her shoulder like someone holding a hot poker to it. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He taunted, realising why she flinched when they touched her. "Your Mark is your blood"

She gritted her teeth through the pain. "Tell me, did the scars on your dick ever fully heal?" They all looked confused at her.

Draco yanked her hair back more bending her neck to the point of almost breaking. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I am crushed you don't remember me. I was the Ravenclaw girl who turned you down in our 6th year. You decided to shove your dick in my mouth while I was immobilized, so I sank my teeth into it." She nipped her teeth together for effect. "I must admit though, you taste good." She laughed. Draco's jaw clenched hard as he finally recognized her, and he threw her into the shattered glass of the table. Her hands and arms were cut as she used them to break her fall. Macnair advanced and dragged her up roughly.

"Wonder what he'll say when he realizes you had me right there all that time ago, and didn't even know it. Could have had me five years ago" She picked out the glass that was embedded in her arm. Draco advanced on her. "What?" She whispered menacingly. Draco hauled off and punched her across the face. She flew sideways in Zabini and Macnair's grasp. She chuckled and pulled her head up running her tongue along her mouth and spat blood from her busted lip onto him. Draco closed his eyes and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe off his face.

"Put the bitch in the car," he said and she was dragged out, kicking and screaming the whole way. Draco and Greyback followed behind them. They shoved her into the car and Greyback got in. Draco turned and held up his wand. "Morsmordre!" The dark mark appeared above the house.

Draco kicked her to the floor of the car as he climbed in. They would drive out a ways before trying to Apparate. It was safer. They had their prize now, and they were not going to lose it. Draco stomped his foot on her back as she tried to get up. "Lie still" He dug the heel of his shoe into her spine. He was raging realizing who she was, and the fact that he didn't realize it was her then. She was right; Voldemort would lash him good for it. Plus the bitch had gotten away with what she did. The Death Eaters stormed the castle and he never thought about her when she never showed up again. He thought she was among the dead. She was a powerful little self righteous wench then too.

"I should have bitten it off." She licked her lip as it continued to bleed and it was swollen by now.

Draco smirked at her "You're all talk. You are powerless for once." He leaned over, kneeling on the floor over her one leg propped up on one side of her the other was knee down supporting his weight. He pulled her head up by the hair. His lips against her ear again. "I know it scares the shit out of you. I know breaking you down will be fun. Breaking you in though," he nipped her ear roughly, "that will be priceless" He threw her head into the floor of the car as he got back in his seat.

Ravyn held in the fear. She would not show her pain or her fear. She was not going to let her friends down. She knew she was valued and would not be killed. Well, she thought she did.


	3. Chapter 3

They drove for hours. It seemed Malfoy had shot her with an immobilizing charm. Ravyn kept her mouth shut, but her senses alert. The other occupants of the car kept staring at her. The Dark Lords daughter. Probably the most powerful witch in the world and she didn't even know her power. Her eyes rested on Draco, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. He was as gorgeous and lethal as ever. Age only made him stronger and wiser. She knew he must be very high in the inner circle if Voldemort sent him after her. She could feel his eyes pierce her, raking over her. The heat radiated from him right into her skin. She knew she would pay for what she did to him. She wanted anything to wipe the smug smirk from his face though. She knew that remark would do it. It did and made him furious.

Her thoughts were halted when Greyback opened the window to let an owl fly in. He united a note to from its talon. He read it and handed it to Draco. Draco glanced at it. "Stop the car Blaise." It came to a halt. Draco looked at the watch on his wrist.

"What's going on?" Macnair asked. Draco didn't answer, but opened the door and got out. Ravyn saw they were in wide open country, vast land with not a soul in sight. The others looked out of the window; she was still on the floor of the car.

Draco walked out into the land around them. He waited, still looking at his watch. With a crack, his father stood in front of him.

"What's going on?" Draco asked looking at Lucius. Lucius shrugged back his shoulders readjusting his robe.

"They stormed the manor already, we can't take her there. Taking her has sent the ministry and Potter and his friends into a frenzy. So we are going to the island now"

Draco smirked approvingly. "They're panicking."

Lucius returned his sons smirk. "The Dark Lord is very pleased you got her. I don't doubt she gave you resistance."

"Definitely, but we have her. I have her immobilized right now. She broke Zabini's knee and flipped him into a table, as well as nearly throttling Macnair. The girl is a piece of work. She has a bad mouth too." Draco stuck a hand in his pocket gesturing with the other as he spoke.

"Yes, well, she will be broken of her bad habits." His fathers grin twitched excitedly. "I want to see her." Draco nodded towards the car. Lucius followed as he turned to walk to the vehicle. Draco got to the car and before Ravyn knew it he grabbed her arm and dragged her out forcefully.

Lucius looked at her he eyed her almost admiringly. She was after all Voldemorts heir.

"You're going to be a perfect addition to our little circle." He ran a finger down her cheek and Ravyn jerked her face away.

"Never" She replied coldly.

"We shall see." He quirked an eyebrow playfully. Draco threw her back into the car and looked at his father.

"Maybe I should take her?" Lucius eyed her enthusiastically.

Draco shut the door, cutting off his fathers view. "Not a chance," he chuckled. "She's my prize to deliver."

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly, agitated. "Well, he's taking no precautions. All the others are working on the enchantments and spells. Not that they would ever find it. He really is not taking the chance of them getting to her. I'll be back within the hour to get you. I am going to take Greyback and Macnair back with me so we can have the enchantments done on her cell by the time you get there with her." Draco nodded.

"Macnair, Greyback," He opened the car door. They looked at him. Macnair leaning over Greyback slightly to see him. "Go back with my father to help him." They got out quickly following Lucius. They were gone without a backward glance.

Draco got back into the car shutting the door. He pulled her up to sit in the seat across from him. She did thankfully; she was a tall girl and the floor was very cramped. With a whisper and flick of his wand, Draco bound her wrists together. His sunglasses were still in place, hiding the artic blue eyes. She remembered them still this day – he was a lasting impressions man. His eyes were, surprisingly, more memorable then the blonde hair or pale, perfect skin. She remembered watching them change shades with his moods while she was at Hogwarts.

Draco leaned forward with a smirk, the Malfoy smirk he was so famous for. "If you wanted to see them all you had to do was say so." He took off is sunglasses and looked at her still smirking, the classic single eyebrow waggle now joined it. Ok Adonis was a more appropriate description. She narrowed her eyes and closed off her thoughts. He was reading them; he had obviously mastered Legilimency. She turned her gaze away in a very snobby manner. She could feel him trying to see. "Aw, you going to take away my fun?" He pouted playfully. She rolled her eyes. He leaned back and laughed. "I'll have my fun soon enough." He replaced his sunglasses.


	4. Chapter 4

True to his word Lucius appeared within the hour

True to his word Lucius appeared within the hour. Draco got out and pulled Ravyn out after him. Lucius held a book. She assumed was a portkey. Lucius looked at his watch. "One minute" Blaise touched the book Lucius held out. Ravyn jerked away in a feeble attempt. She knew once they got her there, nobody would ever find her. It scared her to be surrounded by these dark creatures all alone. She wouldn't show it though.

Draco jerked her and her bound hands landed on his chest as she almost lost her balance and Draco held her up and steadied her with his body. He touched her wrists and the binds were gone. He twisted her around so her back was to his chest. His mouth by her ear, she could feel his hot breath and his arms around her waist. The heat of his body radiating into her. She gave a slight shiver as his hands ran down her arms to make her hands grab the book along with his.

"No!" She jerked her hands away. Twisting and fighting him.

"Easy now precious" He purred into her hair. "Now be good." His grip in her hands tightened. Ravyn jerked around more. Before she felt a painful jab in her neck. Draco had taken his wand to her throat. "Put your hands on the book" He led them back to the book as he spoke. His grip on her tightened as almost instantly they were sucked away. The land before her swirled and was gone in an instant.

Draco landed with the agility of a cat, still holding Ravyn to him. Lucius took the book and threw it into a fireplace that was in the lavish room. All high end, upper class taste dripped from the walls. She looked around taking it all in. It must be Lucius' living quarters. "Come Draco, I'll take you to your quarters, take her with you. She can stay with you while I go and tell him she has arrived. Blaise you'll be coming with me." He turned to Zabini. Blaise nodded, and Lucius opened the door. It was immaculate, dark, and perfect for them. The candles and torches lighting the hallways, tons of stairs. She could see it was meant to be a maze. So even if you did get away, you would never find your way out. It was like a labyrinth.

Ravyn was drug by her arm. She knew with all the jerking Draco had done there was going to be bruises of his fingerprints for awhile. It was sickeningly perfect, the setup. She knew she would never get out of here without help. She knew how hard the Order had tried to protect her. She had let them down and been stupid. Something she tried so hard to not be. The only way out would be to join or die. She had to fight, that's all she had left was her will to survive.

They arrived at a door and Draco entered taking her with him. Lucius watched him shut the door. She looked around and it screamed Malfoy. It was all black and green. His bed covered in cool black satin sheets and green satin draped around the four posts. A fireplace across from it and next to it a doorway that lead to a common area or study, a large oak desk and prestigious antiques littered the room, another fireplace there as well. The other side of the fireplace there was a door to an overly large bathroom, edged with black marble.

"You must be pretty high up in the chain of bottom feeders if you get accommodations like this. Guess your daddy has taught you well." She looked around. Draco shoved her into the couch across from the desk. He leaned back on the desk and looked at her.

"You know your mouth was always your most unattractive quality." He smiled taking off his sunglasses.

"Especially for you I would expect" She smirked in return. His gaze snapped to hers and glowered at her. He flicked his wand towards him while still holding her gaze and she was jolted out of the chair and slammed into his chest. He smiled as he tapped her wrists and grabbed her left wrist, she sucked in a breath. The pain returned quickly. He kept her gaze as he raised her arm slowly rubbing his thumb over it. She took a deep breath and tried to hit him with her free hand but he grabbed it mid swing and held it behind her back with his free hand. Then lowered his lips to her right forearm. His eyes danced with mirth as she bit her lip her brows furrowed in pain. He kissed over the area where her mark would go. Her arm trembled in his grasp, as she gave a rigid shudder. She was strong he would give her that. His smile quirked at the edges making it more sinister as he bit the flesh of the area. She threatened to fall as she whimpered. He held her tighter against him as her arm tried to break free from its hold behind her back. The pain coursing through her veins, throbbing into her head as she fought against being weak in front of him. He held her body to his as his teeth let go and she took a deep inhale of relief. He let go of the arm he held behind her. He slipped his jacket off his shoulder and switched his grip to the other hand slipping it off the other shoulder and off. He twisted her so her back was against his chest and took her free arm again wrapping it with his free arm around her waist. He leaned his head down next to hers as he pulled up his shirt sleeve on the arm that now held her left arm. Her eyes widened as his mark appeared. It had her gaze transfixed.

"This is what you were born with, Dumbledore removed it. It never goes away though." Draco pushed aside the hair on her neck his lips grazing the skin on her shoulder as he spoke giving her goose bumps. "It's deep in your skin still, and for you your blood." His lips now grazing her neck as he spoke. He saw her gaze still on his arm. He smirked as he saw her fingers twitch under his where he held her arm around her waist.

She was intoxicated with him. He was evil, dark, devious, cunning, and absolutely sexy. Still to this day he was like expensive wine, it got better with age, and more prestigious and expensive as it got older. She wanted to touch it. The mark, she was curious. She couldn't help it. She hated him, but he did have information she wanted about certain things. She knew Dumbledore under labored ways removed her mark. She knew it was deep in her skin in her blood she would forever be marked. Her feline curiosity itched to be scratched though. She wanted to know. Suddenly his arm around her waist let her arm go. Before she could question the action his words halted her.

"Go ahead" the whisper touched her ear. "I know you want too" She reached out her hand hesitantly as Draco watched transfixed. Her wanting to explore something dark on him. Something forbidden to her till now. It was seductive the way her fingers caressed the skin around it. That she wanted to know about something of his that was dark willingly. Her finger ran over it and Draco sucked in a breath. It burned. It only did that when _he_ summoned them and touched it. Draco smirked, his eyes twinkling. No matter what Dumbledore tried, the dark power still ran in her veins.

"Does it burn when I touch it" Her voice no more then a whisper, hand tense and pulled up off from touching it.

"Yes, that only happens when he touches it or summons us. It's only proof of your parentage. His hand ran over hers turning it aligning their arms. He ran his fingers over where her mark should be. Her breath hitched.

"Why does it burn when you touch my arm? When any of you do?" She asked panting lightly.

"Because of the spells and enchantments Dumbledore used to remove your mark." He nuzzled her hair. "He removed most of it. It is still seeded deep in your skin, in your veins. The magic now turned it into something like Potters scar, it alerts you. It's a branding you can't remove even though he tried. Watch" Draco turned his arm over and placed his mark on her forearm. She screamed and her knees buckled. Draco held her up.

"See he has turned it against you." He held her arm to his as she cried out.

"NO!" She ripped her arm away and twisted away from him. He pulled her back quickly face to face this time. He looked at her enraged eyes then held up her arm, there was a red blotchy burn where it had touched her. He looked at it and sneered. She was panting. "You can't change your blood, precious"

A knock sounded at his door. He looked at her.

"What?"

"_He_ wants to see her" Greybacks voice said through the door. Draco watched as the flicker of fear crossed her eyes. He pulled her along and opened the door. He pushed her ahead of him and Greyback ahead of her his wand pressed into her back and she lurched forward and began to walk. She looked at her arm as she walked along the passages. She stopped getting a hard jab in the spine from Malfoys wand.

"You better walk" He jabbed her against made her back twitch.

"Or what?" She snarled turning towards him.

"Walk or I carry you" He took a step towards her. She didn't even flinch.

"I'm not budging a step." She folded her arms.

"Suit yourself" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed and it only made Draco and Greyback laugh.

"You slimy snake put me down." She pounded his back.

"You had the option to walk. You gave it up. Now shutup"


	5. Chapter 5

They stopped in front of a large wooden door. Malfoy set her down and Greyback knocked on the door. What she heard next sent a chill through her bones.

A hiss of a voice "Enter"

Greyback opened the door and Malfoy pushed her in she jolted into the room and looked at Malfoy ruefully before walking in the rest of the way he entered behind her and shut the door.

"My sweet child" Ravyn's head snapped around to see him sitting in a chair in front of his fireplace. The ethereal glow behind him made him look like the devil on his thrown of flames. She took him in his appearance now. Very much like his snake that sat coiled next to his chair.

"Bow" Malfoy pushed her forward her now bound hands lurched in front of her to catch herself as she landed on her knees. Voldemort flicked his fingers at Draco and he grabbed her hair pulling her up on her knees to look at her father.

"You don't look like I remember. Dumbledore changed your defining characteristics." He eyed her. She looked at him perplexed. He grinned "No my child you were not born looking like this. He didn't want you to be connected to me. He changed your hair and eye color." He ran his wand over her shoulder brushing her blonde tresses off of it. "By your look of surprise I am assuming right that you didn't know." He glanced at her arm and saw the angry red burn. "I see Draco as been experimenting." He glanced at Draco"Very good. My servants no doubt felt it. Only you could summon them like I could. Dumbledore removed your mark." He grabbed her arm. She ground her teeth roughly. "As I am sure Draco told you it never fully goes away, especially with you." He ran his hand over the burn and she screamed. Draco smiled as he watched from the corner. She looked down and the burn was gone. She snapped her gaze to her father.

"The pain will go away and your true features will return when you receive your mark again" He said running a hand over the fake blonde hair gently.

She jerked her head away "Never, I may be your daughter. I may have your blood. I will never join you though." Her disgust seeped out with her words.

Voldemort leaned back and smiled. "You could have everything by my side." He gestured around with his hand.

"Go to hell" her eyes narrowed.

He lurched forward quickly grabbing her arm again and she cried out again in surprise and pain. "You are my heir, my daughter, you will be by my side" His face not an inch from her face.

She looked directly into his eyes. She could feel the power coarse through her body as he touched her. She felt their connection. Her back straightened as she looked straight into his eyes. " I'll watch you rot Tom"

His hand flew up back handing her throwing her to the floor. She brought her bound hands between her chest and the floor to push herself up. She looked up and looked right into the eyes of Nagini his beloved pet. The snake raised it's head looking down on her. It began to advance. Her looked turned sinister as Draco and Voldemort heard the hiss like voice. They looked at her intensely as she stared at Nagini. The snake reared back slightly and then lay back down. Voldemort sneered approvingly.

"Some talents are distinguishing in themselves." He stated joyfully as she sat up. She looked at him at his self satisfied smirk. "You have so much potential" He added gleefully. He waved his hand and Draco came as heeded. "Make her see things our way Draco. Do whatever it takes. She will come around."

"No! I will not. Never." She protested as Draco came at her.

"She is to good still, make her see the light" Voldemort pushed her down again. "You will do as Draco says" He warned.

"When hell freezes over I will obey him" She glared at Draco manically.

"I get the impression she doesn't like you Draco" Voldemorts mouth twitched into a grin.

Draco sneered at her. She watched as Draco knocked and Greyback came in. Draco nodded at Ravyn. "Take her out to her cell"

Greyback walked over and grabbed her as she growled and kicked and fought hard. "Let me go! Take your hands off me you fleabag! You waste of fur!"

Draco and Voldemort laughed. "She has spirit. I'll give her that. She is going to be a great allie once she is broken" Voldemort was positively glowing as he spoke. Draco went to leave when He called him back. "Draco, break her down. She is important to us. So keep her alive. She needs to hate, she needs to feel pure hatred, pure darkness."

Draco nodded and bowed slightly "My Lord" and he left the room. A huge grin broke out over his face as he walked down the corridors. '_She is mine'_ is all he kept thinking. She is mine to dominate and rip down. She would pay.

Ravyn was thrown into a cold wet stone cell. She turned and glared at Greyback from her spot on the floor. He laughed as he sealed the door. She pushed herself up and got up dusting herself off.

"He has really made you quite ugly. You were a gorgeous baby" Ravyn stiffened at that voice. She turned slowly to look into Lucius Malfoys face.

"That means so much coming from dirt like you" She rolled her eyes.

"She really does need manners" a woman's voice joined them. Ravyn looked and saw Bellatrix standing next to Lucius.

"This from the head wench herself" Ravyn sneered.

"You're a vile little girl" Bellatix narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you expect look at my father" She folded her arms. "Of coarse I'd rather be his daughter then be a shriveled hag like yourself"

"Why you little…" Bellatrix flicked her wand and Ravyn flew against the wall behind her knocking the wind out of her.

"Back off, she's mine" A voice said from behind the two death eaters at her cell. They turned. Lucius looked at his son.

"Really?" Lucius cocked his head interested.

"Yes, so it's my job to rattle it's cage not yours" Draco replied with a satisfied grin. Lucius raised his eyebrows lightly.

"I don't see the big deal, she doesn't look that powerful" Bellatrix stated distastefully.

"Watch it!" Draco exclaimed quickly. Ravyn was right in Bellatrix's face when she turned back to the bars. Ravyn grabbed her hair and smashed her head into the bars hard. They all heard the resounding crack, as Ravyn laughed happily and watched Bellatrix moan in pain from the ground. Lucius looked at Bellatrix then Draco. Whose wand was on Ravyn. She looked at him and his eyes laughed as he said the word "Crucio"

Ravyn fell to the ground in pain but didn't scream. She gritted her teeth and panted as Draco advanced on the cell and entered it. She continued to pant in pain her eyes clenched closed her fists clenched. He looked at Greyback and Lucius. Who both took out their wands and directed a hit at her as well. She groaned and arched off the floor as the two curses hit her. Making it three on her now. She writhed under their wands and let out yell. The three wore sadistic smirks as they watched her writhe. Finally Draco waved them off and he lowered his wand. He watched her as she got on all fours. Her breathing labored Draco kneeled in front of her. She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes danced with contempt. Draco tilted his head to the side looking at her, her gaze meeting his through the hair that fell over framing her face. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. She shuddered her body still convulsing from the shock they had just put it through.

He looked at his fingers grazing the soft skin "And the fun begins" Her gaze never wavered. As she took her head away from his touch. His eyes raked over her and he got up and left the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

Ravyn groggily woke up against cold stone; she was cold, very cold. Something slithered over her. She jerked up scared, and Nagini was wrapped around her. The snake looked at her, as she sat up slightly. Ravyn eyed the creature wearily. The snake got closer to her face and she leaned back slightly. Then is surprised her and nuzzled her. It remembered her.

"He couldn't get the damn thing away from you." Ravyns head snapped to the voice. Malfoy stood leaning on the bars of her cell. "He said that she was very protective of you as a baby."

Ravyn looked back to Nagini. She ran her hand over her slick head. The snakes tongue licked her hand. '_Do you remember me?_' She spoke once again to the snake. The snake nodded in response. '_Funny I think I remember you to, you seem so familiar_'

"What are you saying?" Draco asked curiously.

Ravyn narrowed her eyes and got up.'_ Go ahead Nagini, I'll be fine_' Nagini nodded and slithered out of the cell and down the hall.

"Just girl talk" She answered finally raising her gaze to him.

"You have a smartmouth" He waved his wand and entered the cell.

She snorted a laugh "You would know all about my mouth wouldn't you now?" Her eyebrow crooked.

He advanced on her and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the cell as she chuckled. "Come on walk"

She glanced at him chuckling still "Temper, temper Malfoy" She started to walk with his wand on her back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" She heard the smirk on his lips. They passed by a few other Death Eaters as they walked along.

"You think you're cute?" Ravyn looked and saw Bellatrix approaching them angry.

"She is my mine to deal with" Draco spat at her.

Ravyn looked at her. "Why you out of your cage? Petting day at the zoo?" She laughed.

"You'll pay for your little stunt" Bellatrix pointed her wand at her. Draco stood next to Ravyn with a daring look.

"She is my prisoner; I deal with her not you. Now get going." He nodded his head down the hall.

"You better watch it princess, I have my eye on you" She snarled. Ravyn smiled and began to laugh then suddenly spit right in Bellatrixs face.

"Immobulus" Draco shot at her she was frozen thrown back against the wall.

Draco held off Bellatrix who was raging. Ravyn just continued to smile which pissed her off even more. Draco finally got her to go and he watched her leave. He turned to Ravyn. He was pissed.

"You need to learn very quickly your place." He said in a vile whisper.

"I know my place, standing across from you ready to fight along side Harry and Dumbledore." She threw back. "I will never join you"

Draco got in her face and looked at her "Oh but you will" He grabbed her arm releasing her from the wall and pushed her up the corridor causing her to fall and slide across the stone floor. He walked quickly behind her and pushed her again as she tried to get up. "You will learn to obey me."

"I don't take orders from pampered old money, because that's all you are." She pushed herself up again. Draco in turn kicked her in the ribs. She fell over huddling into herself.

"Why can't you just be a good girl? You don't want me angry" He circled her. Like a predator. "You will learn."

"No" She breathed out through the ache in her ribs. Draco flicked his wand and she flew against the stone wall cracking her head. She winced and gave a startled cry as her hand raised to her head. He grabbed her arm and jerked her up roughly and walked quickly with her. "You'll never win"

He stopped abruptly at a door she recognized as his room. He pushed her against it leaning into her face. "I never lose, remember that precious. You are mine to do what I wish with, remember that too" His wand against her throat painfully as his pulled something out. She moved her gaze down and saw a glint of silver. He held a dagger. She looked into his eyes and she saw the cold burning blue steely as ever. Her eyes looked panicked and Draco smiled as he ran the blade over collarbone gently.

"I detect a flicker of fear" He watched the blade glide over her soft cream colored skin forming the letter 'D'.

"You don't scare me" She looked at him trying to sound strong. When in truth she was terrified. Her voice showed the tremble.

He smiled "Yes I do. I think you need to remember who you belong too. You need a reminder for when I'm not around" He ran the blade over her cheek.

"You wouldn't dare" Her eyes flickered over his as the evil mirth shined brightly in them.

"Oh but I would" He wrapped his hand round her throat after he pocketed his wand. The hand holding the knife opened the door and he pushed her in the room. She fell to the floor crawling backwards into his room more as he entered the door slowly shutting on its own. Not before he walked up to her and immobilized her. He straddled her flicking off his jacket, knife held in his hand firmly over her chest. The door shut and after it clicked you heard her blood curdling scream of pain.

Everybody in the castle heard. Nagani shot up from her spot next to Voldemorts chair. He raised his hand telling her to stay put. He grinned as he heard her scream. Malfoy was ruthless, he would let her scream and not silence her it gave a warning to others. He knew her lessons had begun. He did give him full reign as long as she didn't die. Draco wouldn't let him down. He was her age, just as beautiful, just as cunning, and devious as she was. He could handle her. He knew the others wouldn't. He heard another scream erupt and began to chuckle which turned into a full on laugh.

Harry sat straight up in bed his head throbbing. He saw a room. He saw a fire. That snake looked upset. Then the screams and his laughter followed. Those screams- Ravyn. She was in trouble. They had no way of finding her or getting to her. Their friend they had tried to hard to protect. He gave a huge frustrated sigh. They had searched and searched. Until they came out, nobody would know where to find them. Voldemort had the thing he wanted. It made them crazy that all they could was wait. What else could they do though? He got out of bed to tell Dumbledore and the others. She was with Voldemort for sure. None of them would be pleased. At least he had his dreams and visions even though Voldemort was aware of them and was using them as a taunt. Harry knew that much. He had to gather what he could. It only fuelled the fire in him to fight in that final battle they knew would come, to take the son of a bitch out for good. His one true best friend that completely could relate to him. The one person he bonded with in a way nobody could understand was him and Ravyn. He swore he would always be there for her. He wasn't that guilt would never go away.


	7. Chapter 7

He watched her as she sat up again. Her beautiful body marred in bruises and gashes. She was thinner, paler, and very gaunt. Still she didn't give in. She didn't look like the same woman, her hair dirty and messed up, her clothes grungy and torn in places. She had her stubborn strength and smart mouth still though. She was very much Voldemorts daughter at points, it showed. He was relentless on her, sometimes for days at a time, day and night before returning her to her cell. He stood over her as a knock came to his door. He called for them to enter.

"Well well, look what the cat drug in." Pansy eyed the woman happily. "Not looking to good love" She placed her hands on Dracos shoulders. Draco smirked at Ravyn then turned his head to Pansy.

"What can I do for you Pansy" He asked sitting down in the large over stuffed easy chair in front of his prisoner.

"He is wanting to see you" She said her hands on her hips. In 'he' Draco knew who she spoke of. He nodded and got up grabbing his jacket.

"Keep an eye on her. If she moves hurt her." He eyed Ravyn one last time before exiting the room.

"Resilient little tart aren't you" Pansy took the seat Draco had vacated. Ravyn turned herself over wincing and wiping the back of her hand over her cheek to remove the blood.

"And your just a tart aren't you" Ravyn spit some blood to get it out of her mouth.

"You were a bitch at Hogwarts too" Pansy narrowed her eyes at her.

"You were a whore at Hogwarts too" Ravyn answered mockingly. Pansy got up yelling crucio and sending Ravyn into a stiff jerk of pain. Her eyes snapped open as Pansy lifted the spell and saw the wand and had an adrenaline rush.

She dove for the wand, tackling Pansy. She twisted Pansy's wrist and jerked it away hearing the bones crack. "Silenco" She cast quickly so nobody would hear, then punched her square in the face. "Petrificus Totalus" She pointed at Pansy and she went rigid. Ravyn smiled and got up. She peeked out the door and nobody was around. She grabbed Dracos cloak and took off.

She slipped in and out of shadows to avoid the others. She tried to memorize some of the castle they were in and it didn't work. She was lost as ever. She continued her forge though. She hoped that Dracos meeting with her father lasted awhile it would give her time to gain some progress in her escape. She sat in a far shadow as she saw a hooded figure walk by. She let out a breath she had been holding. She needed to find a way out fast.

Draco returned later and saw Pansy with a black eye no wand and in a body-bind. He sighed and undid Pansy's body-bind. He walked over and pulled back a large tapestry on the far wall of the common area. It was a huge map of the castle they were in. It took him a few minutes but he found her. She was on the third level in the deserted areas that were rarely used. She was probably figuring on hiding there for awhile till she could make a break for it. He smiled and walked back out of the door to his room. He grabbed his dagger on the way out sticking it in his back pocket.

She stood in the dark hallway waiting. Nobody looked panicked or hurried that passed the doorway. This had been maybe one person. They must not use the area very much. She was in a dark room; it was musty smelling and decay clung to the old stone walls. She shut the door quietly and leaned against it. She didn't see the movements from the shadows of the corner of the room. She didn't realize there was another door connected to the other hallway on the other side of the room.

He watched her walk to the middle of the room and sit down. She held Pansy's wand tensely, she had figured out disapperatting wasn't possible. She couldn't send a signal without warning the castles occupants. Alarms and whistles would be going off everywhere. She pulled off Dracos cloak and laid it next to her. It intrigued him to watch her working things out. The shadows dancing over her battered body casting her skin to an eerie glow.

"Did you really think you could get away?" He asked. She stood wand at the ready circling panicked. Not able to see him with his hood up covering the bright blonde tresses he was famous for. She had a look of horror and he smiled. He slid up behind her silently and stealthily.

She stopped breathing. How did he find her so quickly. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and that was it. No clue as to where he was. She then felt his touch as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his dagger at her throat. She closed her eyes against crying. She wanted away from him. It was like a game. No matter how many times she got away. She never truly would. The place was to well protected and guarded. It would only be cat and mouse.

"Give me the wand" His voice was gentle and patronizing.

Ravyn shook her head lightly, grasping it tighter in her fist. He sighed. "Have it your way" He sliced across her shoulder quickly. She twisted away and grabbed her shoulder with her free hand as she dropped the wand in her surprise. She looked it was a pretty bad slash. Her head snapped up to look at him as he slipped Pansy's wand into his jacket. "I asked you nicely once" He shrugged straightening out his jacket. She lunged at him, her anger flaring. He reacted quickly wrapping his arms around her waist as she lunged and picked her up slamming her against the wall. She felt the sharp pain race up her spine as it hit the stone wall. He froze her there so she couldn't move.

"You need to learn to be good." He whispered softly. "Cause you aren't getting out of here" A smirk crossed his lips as he ran his dagger down her chest pulling her shirt down lightly with it. He pushed up on her left breast making the exposed part above her bra more apparent. He ran his finger over the scarred skin that formed his initials. "You are mine" He added as his finger traced the 'D' gently. The scars of her branding, of her first day of her torture.

"I'll never be yours" She gritted out the words, pushing back the shiver that the touch brought on. Trying to make the knot in her stomach go away.

He smiled at her look. He trailed his tongue lightly over her collarbone and up her neck to her ear. "You already are mine" His lips caressed her ear. She wanted to be sick. He was her torturer. She hated him. She had this fire ignite in her when he did seductive things like that though; a need for him that she didn't want to have, a need that made her feel betrayal and revulsion. It made her menacing hatred for him grow. Made her livid that he could coax a reaction like that so simply. "I feel you shiver when I am near. Which makes me wonder is it because, I disgust you, or is it because you want me" His lips now right over hers as he whispered. They were so soft, she never expected that. They were warm and inviting. His breath traced her lips. She closed her eyes against it. "I guess time will tell." He kissed her suddenly, surprising her. Her eyes widened and she wanted to respond so badly. She let out a tiny moan, before she regained control and did what she did in reflex. She bit down.

Draco yelped in pain. He backed up wiping his mouth and saw blood. He ran his tongue over his lip and if hell had fury it was Draco Malfoy. "You have a real problem with biting." He chuckled looked down for a second. She looked at him apprehensively. Then it came. He backhanded her. That heavy ring he wore ripping through her cheek making a new gash and opening the old one. "You should know better then that." He growled grabbing her hair and flinging her across the room. She landed on her wrist and yelped as it cracked as she slide across the floor on her side and into the wall.

"You just never learn your lesson now do you?" He kicked her in the back and she arched yelling in agony. He grabbed her hair ripping her off the floor roughly. "Now you'll pay for trying to escape and for the bite"

"Fuck you" She spat in a pant as she gritted her teeth through the throbbing of her aching body.

"Maybe some other time" He sneered before sailing her towards the door. She bounced off it and fell to the floor. She cradled her wrist and tried to get up. "crucio" was all she heard before falling to the floor in agony. She screamed as he hit her with it again.

He watched as she writhed and screamed. A smile played across his lips. Her punishment would be severe and he would love carrying it out.


	8. Chapter 8

The cold penetrated your bones it made them chatter. The stone that covered the whole castle sealed it in. There was no warmth, no feeling, the smell of blood, dirt, and must permeated the air constantly. She couldn't remember time at all, how long had she been in this hell? She didn't know her days bleed together weeks ago, maybe months. She sat shivering in the corner of her cell. Her hopes dwindling everyday along with her strength and will. It was hard not to in this dark time. She held on still though, to what little strength, and stubborn power she had left.

He wouldn't come some days. Other days she prayed, begged silently for the sanctity of her cell as he cursed her, beat her, ripped away her pride, trampled her self-respect, Hell had a name and it was Malfoy. He didn't allow anybody else near her. Her father could come if he so pleased…naturally. He never did. She leaned her head back against the shivering wet stone wall, her arms rested on her knees. Her body trembled again and she attempted to tuck herself together as close together as possible, to try and sleep. Something she got very little of.

Harry sat in the hideout of the Order. Something he did a lot of, everybody did a lot of. Their hunt for Ravyn turned up nothing and still they hunted. They knew in their guts, they wouldn't find her once he got a hold of her. They had to try, with everything they had. She was their friend and allie, more then she was a threat. Dumbledore knew Voldemort had a plan. What it was nobody knew. Snape disappeared when she did. Nobody had nay contact with him at all, he vanished. They knew it had to be connected. Attacks had even been sparring as of late, which even fueled the fire of what was he up too. All they knew was it had something to do with Ravyn. Yes she was his daughter, and what? Things weren't adding up. Something was brewing, something very eerie. Something only Voldemort knew about. He had a horrid feeling that they all would find out soon enough.

Draco walked through the passages once again. He had been gone for a week attending to things that needed to be done for Voldemort, increasingly agitating his father no doubt. Seeing as Draco was quickly closing in on his father's position in the dark circle. He changed hurriedly to go and see is prisoner. Her reprieve for a week would no doubt replenish her biting animosity. He made it down to her cell to find her balled into the corner facing the wall.

With a wave of his hand the bars made vanished to let him through. He walked over to her kneeling down by her. She was asleep. He ran his finger down her arm and she jerked as the touch tickled her and her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Did you miss me?" His mockingly sweet drawl asked. He watched as she startled awake and scooted into the corner in fear until looking at him and she…..relaxed? She looked-- relieved to see him. His brow furrowed slightly wondering what would provoke this kind of reaction.

His thought was quickly interrupted at her response. Her nasty mask sliding on quickly to cover everything else. "Oh yes, I couldn't wait I kept constant vigilance of your return" She droned in a monotone bored voice.

"I see you haven't lost you charming disposition," Came his sarcastic reply as he grabbed her arm dragging her up. She winced as his fingers dug into old bruises. "Come precious, we have some catching up to do."

He drug her out of the cell leading her by his grip in her upper arm and she jerked it away roughly rubbing the welts he left "I know the way" He gave a soft grunt with a sideways grin at her.

"Then walk" He pointed his wand at her back jabbing it and she whimpered slightly as she began to walk the well traveled path to his room.

He pushed her in forcefully as he shut and charmed the door. She watched him wearily. He glanced at her; she averted her gaze quickly to look at the wall. He walked over and poured himself a drink watching her curiously. "You seem different, jumpy even. Like I suddenly frighten you" He laughed at the last part. Knowing damn well she fought hard to never show her fear. She rolled her eyes with snort at his remark. He sauntered over to her. She visibly tensed. He ran a finger over her collarbone softly. She shoved his hand away. He grabbed the wrist of her hand swiftly and twisted her arm back. She fell to her knees her mouth twisted into a gasp.

"Now you know better then that." He took a drink non-chalantley as he stood over her. She gritted her teeth as she brought her fist up in anger to hit him in the crotch. He jerked her arm back roughly and she yelled in pain as her body twisted with him to ease the pressure. He set his drink down staring at her menacingly. "Why do you insist on trying to destroy my manhood?" He tilted his head in an angry question.

"You have no manhood" She spit disgustingly on his shoes. It only fueled his anger. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her hair ripping her off the floor and throwing her across a few feet onto his bed. She jerked up quickly to look at him, as she did he was there to backhand her. She flew sideways and off the bed with the power of it.

He walked over to where she fell watching as she got up to a sitting position. "You know I have manhood, it's even been in that pretty little mouth of yours" He ran a finger gently over her swelling lip.

"If you think that's manhood, taking advantage of woman. Taking what you want when they won't consent. You are all the same" Her tone was vile and full of contempt.

His hand came down with lightning speed connecting with her jaw. Knocking her to the floor as she coughed as the blood seeped into her mouth, the force of it jerking her head into the floor. "How dare you insinuate that I would rape a woman!" The low growl of his voice sent a shiver through her.

She pushed herself up once again "You have-Me" She twisted to meet his gaze, "Might have been oral but rape just the same."

He pursed his lips into a thin line as he eyed her "I was young and stupid. I have changed. I would never." He vowed fervently.

"Men don't change once an abuser always an abuser. You are all the same, Death Eaters" She spat the words like they were a disease. She pushed herself to her feet. "You are a dark, cold, vicious boy" The whisper of her words dripped in conviction against him. He was alarmed at her viciousness. His chest heaved in fury. His wand whipped out and the force of the 'Crucio' sent her against the wall as she screamed in pain. When he finally lifted it she panted but continued. "You were born an evil bastard and you will die one. You are nothing but another arrogant, prejudiced, asshole Malfoy. You rape, pillage, and kill in cold blood like every other Malfoy and Death Eater. You'll never be anything but my father's minion. An exact replica of you father. You will always be nothing" She panted as she now stood again face to face with him. He stared at her. He narrowed his eyes at her angry and curious. Something was definitely different about her.

"The sudden contempt, the sudden convictions…." He eyed her putting his wand to her throat. "I would never, ever. I will say this once, and only once because it's due for what I did. I'm sorry……I am NOT my father"

Her eyes widened and she began to laugh lightly right in his face, till it turned into full blown manic laughter. "You think that makes up for it, she growled. I hate you!" Her scream was sudden and livid. "You are a disgusting loathsome creature. I hope you rot in hell!" She stepped closer angry. "You will pay one day, and I hope I am there to see it. I want front row seats when you die, to watch you suffer and scream."

He smirked at her suddenly and with another flick of his wrist she was in a ball on the floor in agony as she screamed, he laughed. "You don't get it do you, he circled her. You will never get out of here. You either join or die. If you don't stand side by side with your father he'll kill you. You think if you ever went back they would keep you alive and free, if they didn't sentence you to Azkaban for who your father is they'll kill you." He laughed as he released the curse. He pulled her up and as he she went to speak he wrapped his hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall with the grip so she had to look at him. "You are to much of a threat, they kept you in hopes of keeping you for their efforts in the war, now that you have been tainted though." He shook his head at her clucking his tongue as if reprimanding a child. "If you ever did get out, you die. Your only chance of survival is to join your father…..."

Her eyes bore into his hers narrowed lightly as the statements sunk in. "Take me back to my cell Malfoy"

"Why?" He looked at her chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing. He ran his hand up her side and over the outside of her breast. She closed her eyes against the fire that burned for his touch. Just like it always had since she first saw him. He had always fascinated her with the tales Harry and the others would tell her, and seeing him herself when she went to Hogwarts. She wanted something forbidden. Something dark.

She gritted her teeth against it and opened her eyes to see his grey ones staring right into her. She turned her head quickly knowing exactly what he was trying to do. She could feel it, him trying to pry into her thoughts. "Your antics don't work with me Malfoy"

He chuckled "Smart little witch aren't you?" He slid his body up against hers, and she closed her eyes shuddering from his body heat. It licked the flames of her betraying body. "Again the shiver. Is it disgust?...or lust?" the whispered question tickled her ear as his teeth nipped it. She bit her lip against the moan. His hand roamed down her body and her eyes snapped open as his hip grazed the wounds across her pelvis. The wounds he didn't inflict. She yelled in pain as hard as she tried to bit it back. He looked at her, she was hiding something. He watched her and gauged her reaction as he backed up slightly putting a few inches between them. He ran his hand down her stomach, she looked at him and as it reached her waist she pushed him and jerked away.

"Don't touch me" Her panicked snarl, he knew she was hiding something. He advanced on her be fore he could reach her a knock on his door stopped him. He eyed her and turned towards the door and answered. She was lost in her own thoughts and didn't hear what they were talking about.

She needed to distract his mind. She needed a plan quick. She saw Draco nod and shut the door. As he turned around she advanced and punched him. Draco stumbled and was shocked. He looked at her and within a split second backhanded him jerking his body the other direction. She knew what was coming once he cornered her. She kneed him in the ribs. He grabbed her waist and rammed her into his dresser with an animalistic cry of frustration. It knocked the wind out of her as her spine collided with the wood. She managed to hold onto his shoulders and run on pure adrenaline. She kicked him in the groin this time. He instinctively placed his hands on his crotch to protect it, to try and ease the pain. She punched him again and he fell to the floor panting through the pain he gritted his teeth against the ache in his jaw now as well. He could feel the deep angry cut she had inflicted on is pure perfect skin. He saw Zabini and Greyback charge in and grab her as she ran for him again. She looked like and animal. He arms and legs flailing about as she screamed like banshee to get at him.

His eyes narrowed on her full of rage as he sat on all fours. He slowly got up "How dare you, you stupid whore" a low evil voice hissed from him. He grabbed his wand. "Ward her to the wall" He said to the two men holding her. They did as told her face to the wall her arms and legs glued to their spots on the wall and floor. She didn't know what to expect she looked around wildly in fear and anxiousness. Then without warning it hit her. Draco was whipping her. She felt it lance her back with a painful sting and she screamed. With every fresh lash he screamed obscenities at her, her inadequacy, worthless, nothing, bitch, whore, they came in waves at her. Till the pain became too much and she was to the point of almost blacking out, her vision blurry, mind fuzzy. She couldn't comprehend anything, her body numb from the pain

Draco couldn't raise his arm anymore by the time his rage subsided and she had gone limp and quiet. He ordered the two men to take her to her cell and as they did he saw she was barley conscious if she was at all. They drug her by her arms her feet being drug behind her on the floor. He watched them shut the door. He sat in his chair dabbing his cheek. When he looked around the full intensity of what just happened sunk in. He saw the blood spatter on the wall she had been against the disarray of the room, he had bruises and cuts all over him. It looked like a war had gone on in this room. A war that was just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

She lay in her cell unable to move from where she had fell when thrown into it. Her body shivered from the cold and from the opened wounds across her entire back going straight down the length of her legs. She laid her forehead against the cold stone willing the heat to subside. Knowing she was getting a fever, she was sick. She probably had a raging infection. She had laid there for at least a day drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

Her hate consumed her, gripping her very soul as she thought of Draco. He had almost killed her. The names and vile disgust as he screamed every obscenity and degrading thing he could as he whipped her like a slave. Her mind reeled. She had to think of something. She would die here, he was right. It would be after many more months maybe years of torture. She had to think. There had to be a way out.

'_join or die……'_

'_they'll sentence you to Azkaban or kill you…"_

'_they kept you in hopes of helping their effort'_

"_You're a threat……your tainted now'_

The words echoed in her head. Like a broken record, she heard them over and over again. Somewhere through the haze she realized…….she would join them. Her arms shakily and slowly tried to lift her. She reached for the wall and winced in agony at the pain in her back. She ground her teeth together through it as she pulled one leg to rest on it's knee. He breathing heavy from the hot and cold of her ailment, and the struggle to move through the pain.

"Zabini…" Her voice was hoarse and cracking. It was tired and strained form her screaming during her punishment.

"Zabini.." She tried again a little louder. She tried to pull herself up and fell. She took a few breaths and then one deep one "ZABINI!" The yell came sounding more like an older man then herself.

She saw him walk quickly to her cell a confused look on his face. She had never called for one of them. "What do you want?" He asked curiously.

"Take, she tried to pull herself up again gripping the wall for all her support. She was on both knees now. Take me-to my f-father" She managed through ragged breaths.

Blaise eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

She glared at him "Take me…. To him" She was dizzy she closed her eyes for a minute to regain some composure.

"I-I should go get Draco" Blaise said nervously and started to turn to walk away.

"Take me to my father!" She growled. Her eyes met his again and a cold gaze. "Now!"

Blaise eyed her for a moment. "Macnair! Come help me, bring Greyback". He opened the cell and went in followed by Greyback and Macnair.

"She acting up?" Greyback asked.

"No she wants to see the Dark Lord" Blaise looked at them. Macnair and Greyback eyed her like Blaise did, suspiciously. "Need your help getting her there."

Blaise put one of her arms around his neck "Take my wand and keep it on her while me and Macnair help her walk." He instructed Greyback handing over his wand. Macnair grabbing her other arm and slinging it over his shoulder and they pulled her to her feet with a loud groan from her.

"I'll tell Goyle to get Draco" Greyback went to call for Goyle.

"No!" She yelled suddenly. The three looked at her. "Just take me" Greyback hesitated then nodded for the two men to take her out and he would walk behind them to watch her and keep a wand on her.

Halfway there she laid her head down as the room spun form her fever her vision blurry, the fever rising. She let her head fall to Blaise's shoulder. "She is burning up."

"She has an infection. He nearly killed her" Macnair referred to the actions of the previous day.

They arrived at the large wooden door and Greyback knocked.

"Enter" She heard that voice and opened her eyes slightly. The door opened and Blaise and Macnair walked in slightly with her. Voldemort sat with Snape in his quarters. Snape tried to keep a neutral face as he saw the girl in front of him. They hadn't seen her in months. He remained calm. "What is this?" Voldemort asked taking in his daughter.

"She demanded we bring her to you" Blaise answered.

"She is ill…She has caught an infection" Greyback added.

"From what?" Voldemort asked looking at her. She looked beat up but nothing to cause an infection. She was facing forward though. Blaise and Macnair maneuvered her to turn around and she whimpered her head rolling forward displaying the back of her body perfectly. Snape's jaw tensed as he tried not to rush to her. Her entire back and legs were covered in deep gashing wounds, some still bleeding. Her clothes saturated in her own blood.

"I see" the snake like eyes running over the damage. "Is this why she wanted to come to me"

"No" she cut off all replies finally speaking up. "Send them away. I want to speak with just my father"

The Dark Lord paused for a second then motioned for them to bring her in and take her to another room off the one they were in laying her on a bed. He then told everyone to leave "Severus stay close I may need you" Snape simply nodded and left the room.

He took a seat in a chair across from her as Nagini rose to the bed to lie next to her. "What is it you want to speak with me about my child?"

She took a deep breath and pushed herself up as best as she could. "You said I could have everything by your side…..Does that offer still stand?" Her gaze met his head on even through her haze. She wanted him to know she was serious.

A sinister grin spread across his face. "Yes" She let herself lie down not having enough strength to hold herself up anymore.

He rose from his chair and ran a hand over her hair. "I knew you would join me" He looked at her for a second. "There is much to discuss but it will wait till after you heal." He felt her fever as he stroked her hair. "Snape" He called. Snape entered the room. "Please tend to my daughters wounds. Return her to good health" Snape nodded.

"Will she be staying here?" He drawled eyeing her.

"No she has a room waiting for her, we will move her there." Voldemort glanced at her. "We can't be stopped now" He whispered gleefully.

Ravyn was moved to a decadent room made especially for her. It resembled a lot of Draco's room. She woke up and was much cooler now. She opened her eyes, her whole body ached. She saw Severus sitting in an armchair across the room from her. She blinked the sleep away and was happy to curl into the soft mattress and silk sheets. She went to sit up and winced.

"Don't get up yet. Relax and rest" Snape told her as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to get out of these clothes. The closet and drawers are full. Pick something comfortable and change. Then I'll be back to check on your wounds. I cleaned them up and gave you a serum to break your fever." She nodded and he left the room while she changed. She picked out a simple lose black camisole and shorts set. So her back and legs could get air to help heal.

Snape reentered the room about twenty minutes later. She still lay on her stomach which was just as painful. She looked at him and they both wanted to say so much but couldn't. To many ways someone could hear.

"I need you to do something else for me" He eyed her. She gently rolled over and sank into the comfortable cushioning of her bed. She lowered the shorts down leaving them up just enough to cover the important things. He looked at her pelvis then looked at her, eyes wide searching for some kind of understanding. "Draco didn't do this, and he can never know about it." Her eyes bore into his intensely demanding his agreement. He nodded and set to work.

Blaise had practically run to Dracos room, as fast as he could. He knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and then the door open.

"What is it?" He asked looking bored.

"She went to him." Blaise blurted out.

Draco fixed his gaze on him intensely. "What do you mean?"

"She woke up finally and demanded I take her to her father" Blaise replied excitedly. Draco grabbed him by his robe and drug him in slamming the door.

"You took her to him with out me?" He asked angrily.

"She refused to let me get you, and she was bad off. She had a delirious fever from infection." Blaise explained quickly.

"Damn it!" Draco kicked his desk.

"Draco….I think she joined us" Draco spun to him again quickly, the shock registered on his face. "We got there she told him she wanted to talk to him in private. Nobody has seen her since"

"I was the one that should have taken her" Malfoy growled furiously. The door opened as he was about to say something else and Voldemort entered.

"I want to speak to young Malfoy alone" He greeted. Blaise hurriedly left out of his way.

"My Lord-"

"Silence!" He hissed sternly. "I know that she denied you bringing her to me." He walked over to the other side of his room. "I do know you succeeded at your task though"

Draco watched him, his back stood a little straighter. " You are a great pupil Draco, and I shall reward you." He now turned towards him. "Just to let you know though as a reminder seeing as she almost died." He pointed his wand at him and he fell to his knees gritting his teeth through the 'crucio' "Pay more attention to detail. I don't tolerate not following my orders. It was a simple one, don't let her die."

Draco took deep cleansing breaths to concentrate on once he released the curse. "Do you understand?" his wand still pointed at him.

Draco nodded "Yes My Lord."

"Good, I would hate to lose you. You and she will be great together" Draco looked at him slightly shocked. A quirk of his lips and Voldemort left the room. Draco stood up quickly and contemplated what he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius walked into Draco's room with a cocky smirk. He saw his son sitting in the armchair by the fire staring into it.

"You should be happy," Lucius raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"I am. Draco now smirked getting up. I succeeded. I will hold your spot soon." He poured himself a drink his back to his father.

"You are too young, I have many more years of loyalty then you do." His father's voice held a touch of mirth as he responded.

"Yes, Draco turned to face him taking a swallow of his drink. I delivered what you couldn't though."

Lucius scowled at his heir. "You're growing on my patients Draco. You would be wise to hold your tongue"

"I don't answer to you anymore." He spat at the older man.

Lucius was swift as he raised a hand and hit his son. "You will always answer to me. You are no competition for me Draco. I raised you to show respect and you will" his fathers voice was cold and calculating. "Others have learned their lessons as well as you will"

Draco touched his face where the bruise would raise and wiped the blood from his lip. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means watch your back son" Lucius voice was clear and venomous as he got in his sons face. Then turned and left the room. Draco threw his glass at it. His father was turning into a mad man. He walked to his bathroom to clean up his bruised jaw.

He had sat in anticipation waiting to hear anything about Ravyn. He hadn't seen her since she was dragged out of his room barley hanging on. Nobody had. She had entered Voldemorts room and never came out. All of them waited with baited breaths. Many waiting to see her, nobody had seen her but the top few-Draco of course, Blaise, Greyback, Macnair, Bella, and his father.

The legendary daughter of the Dark Lord. Heir of Slytherin. He couldn't help but feel she was important for more reasons. What they were nobody knew, they would come to light sooner or later though.

She left the bedroom finally after a week of healing. She joined her father in the main sitting room again in front of the fire. Nagani quickly wrapping around her feet as she sat in the seat across from him. She put on her jeans that had been repaired and a long-sleeved black top to cover all her scarring. She looked at her father, and the three other occupants of the room. Snape sat on a far corner next to the fireplace. Lucius stood by the door with a condescending smirk. Ravyn stood taller in his presence, even though images flashed through her head. Bellatrix sat a few feet from her in another chair. Not looking at her, clearly put off by her presence. Not liking the fact that she was included. Ravyns eyes narrowed at her then Lucius, making a rage fill her as the images became more intense. She fought them off. Closing up herself to the meeting that was going to take place, and the fact that two very good legilimens was in the room.

"I assumed a discussion was in order." Her father called her attention to him.

She looked at him petting Nagini, as Voldemort waved a hand to Bellatrix gesturing to Ravyn. Bellatrix let out an agitated sigh as she got up getting his daughter a drink." You were right in your assumption." Ravyn took the glass dismissing Bellatrix with a bored wave of her hand. Smiling slightly as her eyes narrowed on her. "I will take your offer. If you hold up your end of the bargain" She gave him a questioning tilt of the head.

"Which is…" He gestured with his hand wanting to know her conditions.

She sat back smiling slyly. "I want the 'everything' you offered. I am your daughter; I want to be treated like it. I am above all these other lowlifes you have working for you. I am your blood. I can do more for you then any of these fools can." She eyes the three other occupants of the room.

"My lord rea-" Lucius began. Voldemort held up his hand to silence him.

"You can't be more then we have…." Bellatrix snarled.

"Really? Ravyn questioned with a sneer. That's why he sought me out. I am his blood. I will fight by his side and help my father win. I am an heir of Slytherin. You are nothing. Your all expendable. I am not" She narrowed her eyes at the other two. Voldemort smiled. She craved it. The dominance, the power, the commanding fear.

"I want to pick my people I work with, and be able to work with the best of this monkey troop, and help you build a stronger army, and win over some of the bigger battles they haven't been able to win for you. I want to be able to do as I wish, punish as I wish, and kill who I wish" Her eyes level with her fathers.

"I don't want your position father, she smiled knowing his worry. I want the most powerful female in the Wizarding world."

"You will my dear, not just because you will have my mark, but because of your mother." They all looked at him curiously. " I breed you as my weapon, my unstoppable weapon, I know you will fight with me and win be our winning piece in this war. You are important more then all of them" He gestured his arm to the other three.

Her eyes narrowed on him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother as you know was a faerie. I chose her for a reason. She wasn't just any faerie. She had important blood, my child. Blood you now carry. You aren't going to just receive your mark. You're going to go through a rebirth to awaken the power of Slytherin, and your mother's ancestors to become more powerful and then any wizard or witch in the world. That's why you were born my sweet, to bring together these two powerful people." He explained as the the three exchanged a look then looked ta Ravyn.

"Who was my mothers ancestors….." She inquired taking a sip of her wine.

He smiled "In due time. That's why I brought everyone to this island when we found you. It's key to your lineage."

"Why? Where are we?" She leaned forward slightly.

"We are in the Isle of Avalon" he chuckled at the looks form the occupants of the room. "You will be bound by blood to me. I know you will fight with me. You will have everything you want and more…."

She leaned back looking at him and the disturbed face of Bellatrix next to her she got a slow sinister smirk across her lips. "When do we begin…" Her fathers smile widened.

Snape looked at her intensely, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Why had they never been told about this? Voldemort had planned everything perfectly. The weight of what he was suggesting settling. If only they knew who her mothers heir was. He kept a neutral face. Even though he was a rush of panic. He needed to get to the order.

"Well I still have a suggestion, she set her glass down. She glanced at the three occupants. Secrecy will be key since they don't think I would ever join you. You already said my appearance will go to its true form. We need concealing, secrecy about me. Something that the enemy will not be expecting. Since nobody knows about truly, or what I will truly be. I want a Fidelius put on the whole lot of them. So no matter what whether captured, or even for gossip they can't discuss it outside of the group"

"Wise decision, I will be announcing you alliance after your rebirth. We can perform it then" She nodded. She smiled over her glass at Bellatrix who was gripping the arm of her chair till her knuckles were white. Lucius looked apprehensive. Then her eyes shifted to Severus. Her eyes conveyed an emotion he had never seen in her. Hate, greed, anger, resentment, a show of everything Voldemort wanted out of her. Nobody knew her real root reasons. Her true intentions. They would, oh but they would. Her mind shifted to the tall, muscular, star Death Eater, Dark Prince…. Draco. Her sneered curved more deepening the sinister gleam.


	11. Chapter 11

The storm rolled in suddenly as daybreak came. It was the night of Ravyns change. She sat in her father's room with Bellatrix, Lucius, Fenrir, and Snape. She felt a tension rise in her chest as she waited almost excited. This would change her life forever. She had a vow to herself though…the dark prince would fall. She would make him fall and all others would pay as well. Her thoughts went to her abdomen and she flinched at the memory of the wounds there and how they were inflicted. She glanced at the occupants of room.

"Father I think it's time you told me exactly what's going on." She asked curiously as she watched him just smile watching something outside the window. He turned slowly to her his smile unwavering.

He motioned for Fenrir to bring the robe for her and nodded to his daughter for him to hand it over." Put the robe on. We are going to leave now. I will explain once we get to the ceremony sight" He dismissed them as he helped Ravyn slipped on the robe she tried to control herself to not shake has her nerves began to take over.

As they filed out of the room in their robes she realized it was to hide her appearance as they got outside of the castle. She felt the prying eyes of curious death eaters. Curious of her, who wouldn't be, Malfoy, she smelled him that distinct Malfoy smell she could not describe. She didn't see him though she knew they had gone by his room though. She stiffened and then exhaled passing through the door of the castle to the outside world. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been outside and longed to just roll in the grass with an uncanny need. She breathed in the fresh air deeply and closed her eyes as she continued to follow her father letting the night wrap around her to calm her as she saw the small stone building over by the large hill not a far distance from the castle. She dared a glance back at the castle and smirked seeing the heads in the windows, oh they would see much more of her then they wanted soon enough.

They walked into the small building one by one. A simple room a simple building built long before she could tell by the stained stones and smell of dirt and plants that had seeped in growing over the stone. In the center of the room lay a stone slab a table almost she glanced at the others. It was like a sacrificing table, her eyes wandered to the other occupants who looked apprehensive as well especially Snape who looked at her and she hardened her gaze at him. She would do this. She would win, she had it all worked out and oh how revenge would be sweet. She would have the power to do anything she wished and no matter what side you were on, she would get what she was after.

"Come daughter, lay down. Let us begin" Voldemort called her attention to him as he gestured towards the table. She raised her head confidently and slid the robe from her body in her ragged clothes from when she was tortured by Draco. That name sealed it all and she quickly climbed the table. Voldemort placed her arms out legs straight and he smiled as he saw her flinch in pain as he touched her arm. The searing pain shooting through her.

"It will stop now. Your true form will be reborn, as who you should be," His tone was almost that of a father except it wasn't for but himself he was happy. She was his ultimate weapon and now he was unstoppable.

Her eyes scanned the others Bellatrix looked pleased but nervous and Lucius just eyed her and her eyes narrowed in a promise he did not like. Then came Snape and his eyes almost pleaded and begged her. He didn't get it. He was banned from telling the Order anything and by the time he could it would be too late. He would understand in the end.

Her thoughts were cut off once her fathers wand touched her arm and she let out a blood curdling scream her eyes clamped shut in pain it felt like a sharp sword cutting through her arm slowly it throbbed through her body and she looked down breathing heavy as her skin bubbled making her shiver and watched slowly as the black mark began to rise through her skin slowly and she took heavy breaths, then she heard the words being filtered around through the others. Her eyes swung to each of them as she listened.

"_Bloods of thy kin_

_Ancestors awaken anew_

_Rise and bless her thy gifts_

_Walk again reborn from the soils of your land_

_Her flesh your flesh, her blood your blood_

_Her soul your soul_

_Walk within her bones_

_Gracing the world with your majesty_

_Reborn again thy Queen of Fey_

_Sorceress of Avalon"_

She watched listening realizing as she thought they all did but her father knew what was happening. She was a descendant of Morgaine. Morgan le Fey, the famed Goddess of War, Queen of Avalon, Priestess of the Goddess. A world famed Witch and sorceress who was known for her ruthlessness, her conspiracy to over throw her brother King Arthur and bore a child of incest with me. The most famous Witch and Fey in their history. She smiled realizing who she truly was and watching as the four of them raised their hands with blades and sliced their palms, blood magic.

Blood magic was as black there was magic wise. Blood magic meant using blood to seal a spell and sealed your fate as a black wizard or witch. It was cliché and murderous most times. Blood magic gave you a black soul she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the drops of blood fall on her skin. It burned like acid on her and she cried out as the room began to spin. Ravyn felt like she was coming out of her skin her back arched as a red glow started around her body shining out of her fingertips and toes her eyes opened as the power of the magic lifted her off the slab as the red glow filed the room and it shinned through her eyes and mouth even. The force of it raised her off the slab but she was in a trance and she was raised up into the air as you could see the magic and a slight wind swirl around her, her arms still extended out as it began to twirl her around shots of red light shooting out from her.

Voldemort stood and smiled happily and began to chuckle as the other three stood back watching. It got louder as they all watched her change and Voldemorts glee grew. Her hair turned jet black her skin paled all her scars and wounds of torture healed revealing smooth creamy flesh. The dark mark now on her arm shinned as well as her clothes changed as well turning into a black sheet falling to the stone table as her naked body swirled around healing. Even the scars she kept hidden that only Snape knew of were gone. Voldemort clapped happily laughing jovially, as they watched her descend down and lay on the stone table again and Voldemort picked up the sheet covering her as she lay unconscious. He looked at her arm and saw the dark mark and he ran a hand through the onyx tresses he had named her for. He looked at her eyes and those to were the catlike green he had remembered a clear sign of the animagus in her and for the first time in his life he boasted with a parental pride. He had made her. She was his gift; together they would rule the world.

Everyone stayed pinned the windows, hearing her screams the red glow of lights and Voldemorts manic laughter coming from the building outside the castle. Not knowing what the hell was going on evidentially it was much more then just receiving the Dark Mark. Draco became nervous as her saw the hooded figures returning Snape was carrying Ravyn. He swallowed. She had done it, he thought maybe it was a trick, but the bitch had actually joined them

"_You and she will be great together…."_

"_I shall reward you…"_

He licked his lips. He would wait and see exactly what Voldemort had done to her. How powerful and how much clout she actually carried. Draco knew though that things were about to get interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Ravyn awoke and smiled as she stretched she felt refreshed like stretching a new skin, no aches or pains from her torture as she opened her eyes and stretched she saw her arm and her eyes just stared raising her hand slowly to run over her forearm. He did it, she remembered slowly the turning last night. She was now dressed in simple comfortable negligee. Her eyes still fixated on her arm though and her fingers ran over the Dark Mark on her arm. Her lips parted letting out a slow breath before she got up throwing off her covers. She went to the mirror and her face went to a slow shocked expression as her fingers ran over the pale skin, her hair jet black, like a raven. Her eyes she moved closer to look and smiled as she saw the odd bright green and yellow color they were, like cat eyes. She lifted her top off and turned no scars, no marks on her body anywhere not even over her abdomen anymore. This one caused a sigh of relief to flow through her.

Her eyes then caught sight of her wand sitting on her dresser she picked it up surprised it was given to her, but then why shouldn't it be. She looked around the room and it was luxurious all for her. Her father was keeping his word so far.

"I have every intention of keeping my word," The snake like voice caught her off guard but she just turned slowly to see her father sitting in the corner.

Ravyn smiled. "I look like you" She nodded slowly at him.

He chuckled gently." That you do my child. Tonight is a big night for you. You shall meet all of my order tonight, and introduce yourself to all of my followers. You must make an impression." His tone turned serious and he rose out of the chair and walked towards her.

"Always you must make an impression. I respect every wish you make—still, make them cherish and love you. Make them fear you Ravyn. Never back down, if they hesitate kill them. You are my daughter and they will learn you are just as ruthless and unmoved as myself." His instructions made her smile more as faces floated through her head.

"You have my word father; I will work faithful to your ways. I will bring you results"

His smile was heard more then seen. "I know," His thin gangly hand ran through her hair. "You will bring more pride then any of them. Bring me the list of your inner circle they will be yours and yours alone to deal with as you wish and they will work for you. Any others of mine you need will be at your disposal."

Ravyn contemplated it. "I will bring it to you and be ready for tonight."

Voldemort smiled and ran a hand over her cheek before exiting and Ravyn went about getting ready for one hell of an evening. The beginning of her new life, she felt more powerful like she slipped into a whole new body, she felt charged.

The large meeting room was abuzz as every Death Eater from every continent filled it to the brim. All a frenzy to know if the rumors were true and what was going to happen now. Draco sat amongst them him, Blaise, Greyback, Macnair they all sat back waiting tense. It had been nearly a month since he had seen her. It had to be true; he saw them bringing her back from whatever ceremony had been carried out that evening. His hand was clenched into a fist without him realizing it as he waited with all the others to hear what was to happen now.

Voldemort appeared with a _crack_ the room instantly fell to silence as he walked up to the huge chair waiting on the platform in front of the audience of his devoted followers. Their eyes all followed him as he was flanked by Lucius, Bellatrix, and Snape. He turned and smiled seeing them all on edge as he scanned the crowd the smile grew.

"I know you all are anxious. I have gathered you all here to tell you the glorious news." He paused letting them hang for a moment.

"My daughter has been found and yes she has joined our ranks in our cause."

He saw the wide eyes and smiles as the crowd became a buzz of shock and excitement. He waved his arm quickly and the crowd silenced once again.

"She is my new second in command, she is more powerful then any of you," He walked the stage scrutinizing them all almost in an angry tone as if reprimanding them. Lucius went pale; he was or had been the second in command.

"She is the epitome of all that we are. She is the most powerful witch in the world. She will exert her power in our cause and will deliver where you all have failed; I have no doubt of this." He shook his head in a disappointed manner. "She will have your utmost respect and obedience. Now meet the woman who by my side will give us victory. Ravyn!" He held is hand out and the huge double doors opened and a circle of dementors flanked around her as she entered.

Everyone turned in their seats to see her eyes wide as she walked up the aisle towards her father. Draco's mouth fell open. It couldn't be the same woman. She had jet black hair, her eyes shined like orbs of green light; her color was lighter set off by the black he believed leather pants she wore. A black strapless corset like top embroidered in deep emerald green all over it and an arm jacket, it only cover her arms and across her shoulder blades. The black heeled stiletto boots she wore made her at least his height if not taller.

The stiff arrogant stature gave her away, he remembered that trait, the sinister smirk that now crossed her face was one he had seen before. This was the same woman he had stripped apart mere weeks ago. He truly had done it. She had a whole new aura of power around her. He knew nobody would respect a woman as they did their lord though. To see how she dealt with that should be amusing. She exuded power, sexuality, strength; arrogance so many things rolled off her now it was amazing the crowd gave hushed whispers.

Her eyes suddenly turned to his, that smirk only widened and his eyes met hers straight on, after all he had done to her to bring her in he would not back down from her now. She winked at him turning her smile into a slight snarl before turning back to her father and taking his hand as he helped her onto the platform.

"Meet my daughter Ravyn, with her we cannot lose. We will win this war; she is what the enemy will not be expecting."

Everyone's attention suddenly turned as Death Eater stood up slowly. "Forgive me my lord. How shall a mere woman be something that gives us victory." The fool asked as a stunned whisper flew through the followers; his accent placed him from Italy.

Voldemort did not say anything Ravyns gaze met his and they watched as his went flying across the huge auditorium slamming into the opposite wall as she walked to the other side of the platform by where he fell, no other follower dared go to help him.

"How dare you question me?" She spat showing her wand. Not that she apparently needed it she threw him with sheer will power, not many in the wizarding world could posses such wandless magic. "What have you done for my father that has left you in such high ranking that he should heed any words you say?" Her head quirked looking at him expecting an answer. Her tone was sugary but violent at the same time like controlled rage, Draco watched learning her all over again, yet traits of the old Ravyn still existed. She flicked the wand and the man flew into her well manicured out stretched hand.

"Do you dare not answer me?" She squeezed his throat as he tried to speak.

"You stuttering fool. You are of no use to me or my father. Avada Kadevra." Like that the man fell to the ground dead and she brushed off her hand on her leg but Draco watched as did the others including her father. It was her first kill ever and the pure twinkle and joy she got out of it would amaze or horrify most as the smile spread over her plump lips. She looked to her father and he smiled nodding to her in approval. Draco new she craved it then, the power of the kill, the need to control life.

In that moment her eyes met his once again as she kicked the man off the platform "Anybody else want to question my authority? My ability? My allegiance?" She sauntered around the stage waiting and everyone seemed to know better then to say anything in that moment.

"No," She looked almost disappointed. "Well, I am my father's new right hand; I will be going to recruit more, young, fresh blood for our ranks. I fear some of you are too old to attend your duties and are useless for my father now. I have chosen a select group I shall work with and the rest of you will go through me. My father will speak with me. You will not bother him with your stupid pathetic ass kissing. My father will send his orders through me. He has bigger things to attend to then you fools." Her eyes narrowed daring someone to object, you could feel they were uneasy about it. She would show her trust and results soon enough.

"My first step in command of replacing Malfoy senior," Her head turned and she smirked at him, he was livid, it made Draco smile. She got his father good, and he liked that, he liked her more now. "Since he could not deliver on most my father asked of him. Myself and a select few others whom I choose will begin to deliver the members of the Order of the Phoenix here to this castle. One by one we will gather them till the time comes we need them. I know where the headquarters is," Ravyn stretched in the awe she saw in their faces as she spoke. She would be the turning point in the war and they were about to realize it.

"Ravyn has chosen the few she wants to work with in the close ranks of her inner circle." Voldemort smiled motioning at the crowd. "Once we finish here you shall meet with Ravyn and myself in my quarters." Then he allowed her to continue.

"I have gone through all of you worthless slugs and chosen the ones who have actually spun some results for my father, those I have chosen will work and answer to me alone. Secrecy of my identity is very clear and strict. Seeing as the Order has no idea of my joining with my father. A Fidelius Charm shall be placed on you all. No matter what you cannot speak of me. My father will administer it himself once this is done. Now on to you lucky few." She let her hands fall to her hips looking at the crowd.

"Fenrir Greyback you're a waste of fur I still say but you produce results you shall work with me." Fenrir smiled a fangy crooked grin and bowed his head to her.

"Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair , Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Rodolphus Lestrange, and last but not least….._my_ second in command…..Draco Malfoy" Her eyes met his and they were stone. He looked at her quirking an eyebrow slightly and bowing his head to her gently as a smile covered his face. She didn't flinch just bore into him.

Dracos smile quickly faltered as an image projected itself in his head Ravyn screaming….for him… it was dark she was still wearing the clothes from when she was his prisoner, still had the blonde hair and she was writhing. She seemed in agony a figure hunched over her he saw a shock of silver and then she blinked and the image was gone she shook her head slightly as for no one to notice but he did and she continued. He realized she hadn't meant for him to see that, she was still new to her powers and it slipped, it also left him extremely curious and confused. They never had a scene like that while she was his prisoner.

"Draco and I will be your higher command. If you have a problem with it, fine we shall eliminate you along with the problem. I will see you that I have named in my fathers quarters after he has performed the Fidelus Charm." With that said she left the platform the dementors that had been waiting in the corners of the room moved to flank her once again as she exited and with a whoosh of the doors she was gone. Leaving a stunned and anxious crowd for her father.


	13. Chapter 13

Ravyn sat a glass of something stiff and strong in her hand as she sat in the chair next to her fathers as he came back from the meeting hall her legs crossed arms resting on the arms of the chair she looked in her place finally like some regal dark queen. It made the group uneasy as the dark lord sat next to her gladly taking the second glass she offered him. His ease with her was something he had never had with others previously and unnerved them to think they were extremely unpredictable. She smiled at her father then turned to the group looking at Lucius, Bellatrix, and Severus. Her eyebrow cocked slightly at there presence.

"I don't believe I asked for your attendance." She said simply bringing her glass to her lips gently and the three looked amongst one another.

"We are always here at the side of the Dark Lord," Bellatrix snapped indignantly.

Ravyn smiled at her unperturbed. "I also believe I said you were dismissed my father delegates through me. Now you can leave." She waved her hand patronizingly at them to shoo them out.

Their eyes shot to Voldemort he smiled and bowed his head agreeing with his daughter. Bellatrix face turned red in anger as Lucius narrowed his eyes. Snape simply bowed his head. Ravyn waited till they were gone and chuckled gently. "What a mess you have working for you in some areas father"

She gestured for them to take seats. "Please sit you must get used to working with me, if you don't I don't have time to coddle you. I will kill you and replace you." She shrugged her shoulders as she took another drink of the stiff liquid.

Her knew group sat around the room making themselves comfortable. " As to the first order of business, I have a real problem with some people they are meddlesome and nosey and we don't have time to baby-sit their egos in the matter that I am my fathers new right hand. So—Rodolphus..your first order of business-" She smiled wickedly. "I want you to rid us of your wife's pestering jealousy. I have no use for her or does my father. I am the only female within any kind ranks around here." Her tone was plain. To nonchalant the occupants couldn't believe it.

Rodolphus' eyes got wide. "My Lord?" He asked nervously.

Voldemort smiled at his daughter and then to Rodolphus. " My daughter is right, and she has made the request at my idea. Seeing as she wanted to do it herself and it would be far less pleasant. Seeing as Bellatrix has given so many years of hard working service and loyalty. I figured why not let you do the honors and save her the pain of the death my daughter had planned for her. Very brutal dearest." He chuckled looking at Ravyn once again who smirked and shrugged.

The other occupants stared wide-eyed. This woman would eliminate anyone who stood in her way, anyone who showed resistance. She was her father, the twinkle of mirth at the idea of killing sent a shiver down your spine as you watched the glee of it cross her features.

"If you don't, then I will do it and you will join her in her death." Ravyn pulled Rodolphus from his thoughts and her eyes bore like ice cold orbs into him making him shiver. Her eyes no longer held any soul or light, just fathomless pits of cold hard rage, darkness, and hate. Draco stared at her in awe, thinking of what plans she had for his father.

Rodolphus nodded swallowing hard. "Yes my Lady" He replied with a hint of hesitation in his tone.

"Ohh I like that, you shall all address me as such, My Lady" She smiled at her father. "As for Malfoy senior," She began before looking back to the crowd and meeting Malfoys eyes. "I have something special planned for him. He shall be coming to an end soon as well; I am going to make him sweat it out though. His death, there are no compromises will be by my hand. Is there any problems with that Malfoy. You do so hate your father." She smiled at him and her eyes twinkled in the light, the fun of the moment.

Malfoy smiled slowly. "No my Lady" His tone cool and seductive as it filtered over her skin and her smile widened.

"Good. I will attend Bellatrixs execution tonight in front of the entire congregation before they leave to their respective posts once again. Then we rest because Tomorrow night we go and gather members of Dumbledore's Army."

Rodolphus paled." In front of all the Death Eaters? What has she done to deserve such a death?" He asked boldly.

Ravyn got up and smiled as she set her glass down approaching him her eyes met his and the room jumped in shock as Rodolphus fell to his knees in agony. "I will never be questioned. You follow my orders or die." Her voice was a gravely whisper her smile never faltered as she watched him writhe and cry out in pain her finger ran over his cheek gently as she cooed at him for him to calm down as the pain continued to wrack through his body. Where her fingers touched gently though running over his cheek in almost a nurturing manner behind they left brutal looking gashes in his face. The others watched in wonder. The magic she possessed was like nothing they had ever seen before, she was the most surprising and powerful witch there was. Not even Hermione could take her on. She didn't even need a wand half the time to kill or maim. It was like nothing to her now.

Rudolphus nodded swallowing as he felt the warm blood seep down his check. She smiled then looked at the others straightening up licking her finger clean. "Now, after tonight, we meet again tomorrow and be ready we go and gather. Be prompt seven o'clock. I don't like tardiness." She downed her drink and kissed her fathers cheek before moving towards the door. "Draco come with me." She said without a backwards glance and Draco got up following shutting the door behind him.

"He is not going to kill her. He is going to try and let her escape. He thinks the Dark Lord has gone mad leaving the Death Eaters in your hands," Draco said quickly being Legillimens he saw it all too clear in his panic Rodulphus didn't hide anything.

She still just continued to walk without looking at him. Her smile spread though. "I know. I set him up. He is a leak; Dumbladore holds his life in his hands and has threatened that existence since Bellatrix killed Sirius. Who knows otherworldly things better than Dumbledore. He chose him because nobody would expect him. Now I have the means to kill them." Her words laughed in almost a pixie manner then she finally turned looked at him stopping suddenly. "You will kill him Draco. Is there a problem with this request? As my second in command you have a reputation and responsibility to make me look good." Her eyes twinkled in a playful manner looking at him.

Draco couldn't help his own smile widening as he took a sauntered step towards her. "I have no problems with that, _my_ lady. Tell me why is it that a few weeks ago I was your tormentor. Now you chose me of all people as your second in command?" He asked his hand reached out resting on the wall next to her head as he looked down on her.

Ravyn didn't even flinch and met his gaze easily. "That's easy, you produce results. Evidently or I wouldn't be here, and I want the most powerful, young, vibrant, promising Death Eater working for me. Plus I knew it would bite your father's ass." She laughed lightly running her fingers over his cheek. "Plus…I might have other uses for you at some point." A promising clouded lustful look filtered across her eyes quickly; if he blinked he would have missed it. "Be ready we are going tonight in all actuality and he will try and warn her and smuggle them out the south entrance at 12:34 A.M. Be there we all will and they will die." She patted his cheek and walked away from him up the hall towards her room. As her body burned with the beginning of his end. Draco Malfoy, Dark Prince was going to be putty in her hands till he realized this woman was going to be his end, his death.


End file.
